In urban and some suburban environments, the presence of multi-story and high-rise buildings makes the deployment of wireless coverage more challenging. In conventional wireless networks, the antennas that radiate to define wireless coverage areas are arranged to provide wireless coverage at ground level. As a result, wireless communication devices (WCDs) on the upper floors of structures may experience poor wireless service. Wireless network providers have attempted to address this problem by aiming some antennas at an angle so that a portion of wireless coverage is provided to WCDs above ground level.